honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Republic of Haven Navy
Split ? I recommend in future to extract Peoples Navy to separate article (all we know about RHN is at HH10 and HH11).--dotz 22:46, 29 December 2008 (UTC) ::Yes, but both navies are one in the same, just different titles and nomenclatures. When the Russian Navy became the Soviet Navy, ship names and ranks changed. When the Soviet Navy became the Russian Navy, ship names and ranks changed. The officers, sailors, and traditions of the Navy did not change. I advocate keeping the articles as one. --Farragut79 06:34, 30 December 2008 (UTC) :::So title should be changed into more relevant, eg. "People's Navy and Republic of Haven Navy" (better than: "Havenite Navy"). I haven't done yet it myself, because you would like to be informed about moving of articles. --dotz 13:17, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Marines For when we have a page or section on RH Marines, their uniforms are brown and gray. (HH7) Jabrwock 22:12, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :Separate page, according to Polish Jayne's in was independent part of Havenite armed forces, but in pracitce was subordinated to PN during military actions (such dialectics).--dotz 12:14, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Flag Officers Three generations of them: * legistaturists (+ brillant or strong backing "peasant" Rear Admirals - like Chin or Pierre) - executed (BTW - who exactly was Commodore Danton, who helped to train Harris' assasins?) * new order Admirals - brillant or strong backing (like Agnelli or Porter) * next new order young flag officers (Fanatic, HH10-HH11, SI2), eg. Scott Zrubek --dotz 19:41, 27 August 2009 (UTC) People's Navy Period There were two People's Navy Periods: # during Legilsaturist rule # during Committee of Public Safety rule at least personnel policy was diffrent than.--dotz 18:06, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Extension Navy The part of the PN manned by dolists, mentioned by D. Drake at HHA1 - A Grand Tour.--dotz 18:06, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :Expansion Navy ( ) *...it's actually easier to build ships than it is to provide crews for them. The Peeps thought to get around the problem by drafting able-bodied personnel from the Dole list to crew what they call their Expansion Navy... *AKA 'Dole Fleet' *...Expansion Navy ships are quite adequate for commerce raiding... *...provide the Peeps with a presence in far corners... 03:15, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Durandal class Does anyone know where this reference came from? Or what type of ship it was? -- DarkScribe 03:20, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :This list from the net states its a CA class used by the Peeps around 1913 PD. That would mean the reference likely comes from HH8, but the only "Durandal" found in HH8 is the cruiser [[PNS Durandel|PNS Durandel]], a ship captured by Honor's forces in Cerberus. I think Farragut79 was the one who added the reference. -- SaganamiFan 05:53, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Just in case Flag Officers * Admirals ** Chief of Naval Operations *** Fleet Admiral Amos Parnell ( , ) *** Admiral Ivan Bukato ( ) *** Admiral Thomas Theisman ( , ) ** Admiral *** Genevieve Chin ( ) *** Coatsworth ( ) *** Alec Dimitri (HH9) *** Amanda Graveson (HH9) *** Javier Giscard (HH6) *** Horner ( ) *** Sabrina Longmont ( ) *** Mládek ( ) *** Pierre Redmont ( ) *** Yuri Rollins (HH3) *** Lester Tourville (HH11) ** Vice Admiral *** Diego Abbot (HH5) *** Shannon Foraker (HH10) *** John Groenewold (HH9) *** Ellen Shalus ( ) *** Linda Trenis (HH11) *** Alexander Thurston (HH5) ** Rear Admiral *** Gregor Darlington ( ) *** Emile Deutscher (HH11) *** Jane Kellet ( ) *** Victor Lewis (HH11) *** Jean-Pierre Ogilve ( ) *** Edward Pierre ( ) *** Ron Porter ( ) *** West ( ) *** Paul Yearman ( ) * Commodore *** Robert Dominick ( ) *** Gianna Ryan ( ) *** Annette Reichman ( ) --dotz 18:41, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Need somewhere to put this while I re-write it People's Navy period Timeline *Following the implementation of the DuQuesne Plan the Republican Navy was renamed the People's Republic of Haven Navy (PRHN), but commonly called People's Navy (PN). *In roughly the 1850s PD, the Navy started to be the spear head of the PRH's conquests. () *In 1880 PD, the PN invaded and conquered the Trevor's Star System using Q-Ships. The same tactics were used in the invasion of the Sheldon System. *In 1900 PD, the PN was building vessels to help combat the growing guerilla wars against the Republic on various conquered worlds. The PRHN undertook Operation Odysseus to conquer the Basilisk System to take the Basilisk Terminus. The operation was a failure. The fleet sent to the system was blocked by a Royal Manticoran Navy fleet. *In 1901 PD, the PRHN vessels were banned from using the Manticore Wormhole Junction because of the incident at Medusa. () *In 1903 PD, the PRHN sent two vessels, the Sultan-class battlecruiser, PNS Saladin, and the Bastogne-class destroyer, the PNS Breslau, to the Navy of Masada as a gift. The ship's crews were included. The two vessels provided the overwhelming support for the Masadan Fleet at the First Battle of Yeltsin's Star. Personnel The majority of the flag officer positions were filled by Legislaturists. However with patronage system a merit non-Legislaturist would be promoted even to Captain, Commodore or Rear Admiral ranks. (, ) Following the establishment of the Committee of Public Safety, the officer's corps was purged, and promotion became based partially on merit and partially on "political reliability". Use of battleships In the early 20th Century PD, the People's Navy was probably the last major force using battleships. 374 units of that class were maintained prior to the First Havenite-Manticoran War as rear area defensive units (1905 PD). After defensive fights in the Trevor's Star System and the Barnett System area (eg. First Battle of Seabring in 1911 PD) there were still two hundred of them in service. Due to the lack of ships of wall, some battleships were also used offensively; 36 units took part in Operation Dagger (1907 PD), and over 80 units in Operation Icarus (1913 PD). Most of units of that class were decommissioned before the Second Havenite-Manticoran War because of manpower demands and weapons technology development. (, , , , , ) Duties The duties of the RHN in the latter part of the 1800s PD, and the early part of the 1900s PD were conquering neighboring star systems, controlling the commercial lanes, putting down revolts, boarding and inspecting vessels in Haven space, and to undertake covert missions. DarkScribe 01:03, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: Use of battleships The battleship needs its separate article with link here. So far we kno Havenite BB only :). --dotz 05:35, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Hull color While this is added in the Imperial_Andermani_Navy article, it is not covered in the Republic_of_Haven_Navy nor, Royal_Manticoran_Navy articles. "white both the RMN and PN favored," Weber, David (2012-12-16). Honor Among Enemies (Honor Harrington) (Kindle Locations 2230-2231, page 153). Baen Books. Kindle Edition. Andrewtheh (talk) 20:48, August 17, 2013 (UTC)